Office Blossoming
by ACL-Secret-Obsessions
Summary: Serena is now graduated from university in events management and is desperate to get her foot in the door by applying for administrative positions, but after a year working she was going nowhere fast. So she moved to Darien's company and became his PA! Full summary inside.
1. Requiring a New Job

Hello my lovelies! Here is my newest Sailor Moon fiction; a fluffy little Usagi/Mamoru story. If this plot seems over used I am sorry but I do feel I have a nice little story brewing. Now on to the story as i grudge large author notes personally.

* * *

Office Blossoming

Summary: Usagi is a year past graduating from university in events management and is desperate to get her foot on the door was by applying for administrative positions, but after a year at her current company, "Moon Limited" she was going nowhere fast. She was passed over 3 times for a promotion and the third was the final straw and she handed in her notice and went on the job hunt once again. She applies for a job at Silver Crystal Events, which just happens to Mamoru Sheild's company, the hottest bachelor in Tokyo. But the position she has gone for is his PA, can she survive the close contact with the sexually charged man or will she leave before it has even begun?

* * *

Usagi had spent four years at university trying to prove herself and her capabilities, but maintain connections which are valuable to her and as a result of being so busy she left with a 2:1 honors degree from Edinburgh University, now returning home to Tokyo with a Scottish education and a degree under her belt she began her job hunt. It took 6 months of searching before she lowered her goals. Instead of an events manager she began looking for administrative positions and internship positions (paid or unpaid, she really was getting desperate).

Eventually after almost giving up on her search for a job in her preferred occupation, she noticed an advert for an admin staff position at Moon Limited. She leapt at the chance and instantly applied to the position with fingers crossed she would get the position as she was fast running out of her savings and needed a job fast. Luckily her parents were kind enough to put her up until now so she didnt need to worry too much about rent, but she refused to be let off on food being as she had a black hole for a stomach.

She got an interview and she was offered the job there and then, and her first week she felt was extremely promising! She made quick friends at the company and became close with a girl who could be mistaken as her sister, Mina. After 3 months mina approached Usagi and asked if she was looking for a place as she needed a flat mate as hers had bailed. Usagi was ecstatic and took it up; within 2 weeks she was moved in with Mina. The next three months went really well as Usagi was praised a lot by her bosses and her relationship with Mina developed that to the closeness of sisters. Whenever they went out at weekends they were often mistaken as such and they went along with it, it more often than not went their way and many drinks were bought for them. During this period Usagi applied for an Events assistant position but was passed over due to her short time with the company and lack of experience. She was fine with this; she had only been with Moon ltd for 5 months and understood. 2 months later another position came up, a junior events assistant. She fitted all the criteria yet she was passed over for some new graduate with less experience for her. She was angry at this, and those nights Mina brought out the vanilla ice cream and a bottle of wine to try and console her angry friend and let her rant it all out. The man they hired instead of Usagi didn't even last a month and thus the position opened again. Usagi saw this as her chance and got her application in ASAP. Once again passed over for the position, Usagi screamed and shouted at her employers and when they told her that if she didn't calm down she would receive a verbal warning on her record and banned from applying for a position for 3 months. In her anger she told them that this was her 2 weeks' notice. Too proud to apologize she accepted it and had to explain to her best friend.

"And so that's how I am here now, I'm so sorry Mina! I promise to get another job as soon as! I'll start now." Usagi pleaded with her friend, pouting her plump lips and widening her azure blue eyes.

"Okay! But you may be in luck, I have a fr-contact at Silver Crystal Events, and they may be able to get you a position there. If I remember from our last chat they are looking for a PA for the CEO. You have experience plus a degree in events managements. And when working with a CEO events management is needed. What do you say?" Mina asked in surrender, almost giving away that she was friends with someone at their rival company.

"Really? You could do that? That would really stick it to them for passing me over if I get it!" Usagi stated gleefully. "PA to a CEO huh?" Usagi muttered leaning back on to the sofa, smiling to herself.

They must have been desperate for the position to be filled as she had an interview within 3 days. Those three days flew by, and Usagi was now mere hours away from her interview and currently standing in front of her full length mirror scrutinizing her appearance as she was wearing a knee length pencil skirt which started at her tiny wait and emphasized her curves. She wore a scarlet red floaty chiffon blouse ticked into her skirt, with just a black bra under emphasizing her chest. A matching blazer to the pencil skirt completed the suit and a pair of scarlet stiletto heels.

"Are you sure this is appropriate for the interview Mina?" Usagi asked, nibbling her bottom lip nervously.

"Of course dear" Mina rolled her eyes "You want sex appeal and sophistication, Silver Crystal screams that. And honey, you look the perfect part."Mina smiled to Usagi's reflection, gently placing her hands on her friends' shoulders.

An hour later and Usagi was making her way to the building, it was a good hour on the bus to reach the building, she hoped that she could buy a car very soon; it would make this hour journey a 30 minute drive, or get money for transport. Travel expenses are important to negotiate she reminded herself. Upon entering the building, she couldn't but feel intimidated by the sheer size of the building and this was only once building! Silver Crystal was setting up branches all over Japan and spreading worldwide. She hurried herself to the reception desk not wanting to dwell on the building and risk being late to her interview. She really needed this job.

"Hello, Usagi Tsukino I have an interview at 9am"Usagi introduced to the receptionist in her best business voice. However she did not appreciate the narrowed eyes she received from him.

"Hmm, yes take a seat, Makoto with be down momentarily" He replied coldly, indicating to the plush sofas and chairs across from his desk. The area really was extravagant.

"Makoto? I thought it was Mr Chiba?" Usagi asked confused, the receptionist scoffed and turned back to his computer once again signalling to the seating area across from the desk. 'How rude' Usagi thought indignantly, taking a seat in the plush armchair.

It didn't take long before an Amazonian woman with ivory skin and Chestnut hair soon approached her. The woman was at least half a foot taller than Usagi and she was a respectable 5'9.

"Hi there! You must be Usagi, I'm Makoto. Please follow me to the conference room where we can get the interview under way." She smiled gently, and gestured for Usagi to follow her. She wore a forest green pant suit with a white tank top and white flats (She really DIDN'T need any more height). They took the lift up to floor 8 and then through a maze of corridors to a small cozy room with two sofas, a coffee table and an arm chair with a man sitting in it. He wore a sharp black suit with a crisp white shirt and a black tie ('how inventive' Usagi thought) his eyes down turned to a tablet within his hands, obviously looking at facts and figures with the charts and graphs which were sliding across the screen. His wild dark hair obscured his facial features from view.

"Please take a seat Usagi and we can begin" Makoto smiled, her Green eyes glittering. The man switched the tablet off and put it aside, finally looking up. His dark sapphire eyes seemed to bore into her, his face strong with angular cheekbones ('you don't get them from doing nothing, sucks something hard! Gay or a smoker... he's a smoker. A man like that can't be gay, he radiates sexuality" Usagi thought, a light blush threatening to creep onto her cheeks) and a strong jaw.

"Ms. Tsukino, a pleasure" He smiled standing and extending his hand to shake Usagi's. Usagi returned the smile 'firm handshake woman' she reminded and shook his hand. She gracefully sunk into a sofa and crossed her ankles, keeping her business smile on her face trying hot to show her surprise for the luxury of the little room.

"Tea or coffee Usagi?" Makoto offered making herself and the mystery man one. "Please, coffee, black, and one sugar" Usagi asked gently, keeping her smile.

"So, Ms. Tsukino-"

"Please, Usagi. Call me Usagi." Usagi interrupted the man.

"Ms. Tsukino, why do you think you are right for the position?" The mystery man asked.

"Well that is simple; I have a degree from a presidios overseas university in events management. I work well in planning and organising not only myself but a team of people. I am fantastic at time keeping; in fact I usually have to be early otherwise I get anxious. I used to be terrible when I was younger and soon learned that if I wanted to be in management, which is my ambition and what I seem to be best at, I had to become more punctual. I am highly creative and have a taste for sophistication and class. These I try to incorporate into my daily routine." The way the man and woman were staring at her she felt she had to justify herself and thus began to ramble on, the blush that threatened before appearing on her face.

"Of course, but why are you applying for a PA position and not an Events Managerial position?" Mystery man asked. He seemed to be eyeing a piece of paper which Usagi realized was here CV. Makoto nodded encouragingly to Usagi, and she got the distinct feeling that Makoto was Mina's 'contact'.

"Well I have tried, don't misunderstand please! I have applied for various events jobs and each time I haven't even reached the interview stage, been told I don't have enough experience. So my logic was get my foot in the door, even if it is administration work, and try to build my way up. At my previous job I tried exactly that, bu I was passed over 3 times for 2 different positions for no apparent reason and I wasn't about to stand for that'" Usagi explained.

"Yes, I was curious about that, I was initially shocked when someone who was recently employed at my rival company applied here." Mr Chiba revealed. Shock barely contained on Usagi's face when she realized that THE CEO, hottest bachelor around Mamoru Chiba was interviewing her.

"I hope that won't colour my application for you. I applied for an Events assistant position but was rejected due to a lack of experience. I then applied for the Junior Events Assistant and was passed over for someone outside of the company and less experience than me. The jerk lasted less than a month so I applied again and again was passed over. I was so furious that I handed in my two weeks' notice there and then. My pride getting the better of me I looked around for a new job instead of apologizing. In all honesty, I am glad as they were not providing me with opportunities which utilized my potential to its fullest" Usagi finished, confidence beaming from her.

"And you think this will pose a challenge and use you to your full potential?"Mamoru asked, curious.

"And you don't?" Usagi countered, her eyes narrowing. Makoto's eyes however widened, shocked at the turn of events and Usagi's business demeanor dissolving. Mamoru smirked and stood.

"Thank you Ms. Tsukino, we will be in touch" He extended his hand to Usagi. She stood, shook his hand and left the room, Makoto hurriedly followed. Still within the room, Mamoru glanced down, noting the untouched coffee. Black with one sugar. A woman after his own heart he smirked and left the room.

"Usagi!" Makoto called after the blond. "Please wait!" Usagi slowed to a stop, realizing she had no clue where to go and waited for the Amazonian brunette.

"Yes Makoto?" Usagi asked gently.

Please don't take Mamoru too seriously, it is how he tests all employees he hires which would be in direct contact with him. He doesn't trust anyone else to do the job." She reasoned

"I understand that Makoto, I just couldn't help feeling that I was being accused as a spy when he brought up my previous employment. Surely he could have guessed otherwise with being and administrative assistant!" Usagi ranted. "Sorry Makoto, I don't mean to take it out on you" Makoto smiled and placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"Don't worry Usagi; I'm sure everything went fine. We should be back to you by the end of next week. The lift is just down that corridor there, turn right and you will see it" Makoto smiled and left a stunned Usagi. 'How had she known I was lost?!' she thought with alarm. She shook it off and followed her directions and quickly found the lift and exited the building.

By the time Usagi arrived home it was lunch time so she shrugged off her blazer and kicked off her heels and padded her way to the kitchen for food and awaited her roommate to come back home so they could gossip and Usagi could tell her how the interview went. One thing that played on her mid however was the interrogation type questions and the sudden glares that sent shivers up Usagi's spine when the interview turned to her previous job and why she left. Was Makoto and Mamoru really worried about spies? "Nahh real life isn't like that' Usagi smiled and sat at the kitchen counter, waiting for the kettle to boil. 'I didn't get to drink my coffee' she thought irritably and quickly made herself a cup as soon as the kettle boiled and filled a second cup and made a mug shot as a quick snack.

* * *

Okay so let me know what you think of my new story! This is looking to be a long-ish story, maybe 15 chapters long depending on how things are played out in planning more chapters. I have 4 more planned out and aim to have them published weekly (unless I get lots of reviews ;)).

Much love

ACL out~


	2. Hard Work Pays Off

Office Blossomings

I have to say I have overwhelmed by the response to the first chapter! I am soo sorry that this chapter is later than I had initially promised, RL got in the way as per usual! I hope you enjoy this second chapter =]

* * *

Usagi lay in her bed musing over the conversation which took place between her and her roommate. Mina seems ever so surprised that THE Mamoru Chiba was present at the interview and claimed that this was a really great sign! She also didn't seem so surprised that it was Makoto also conducting the interview. This is where she pounced and asked if that was her 'contact' at the company. Mina blushed and changed the subject, claiming that she didn't know what Usagi was talking about. Usagi giggled out loud at this, seeing her sister-like friend blush so madly like a teenager in love. She laughed when Usagi had told her about Mamoru's breaching onto the subject of her employment at Moon ltd and how it felt like and interrogation, Mina agreed that it probably was and that hopefully she would still be employed after her quick and witty reply. Usagi rolled over and hit the on button on her phone and saw that it was now 3am. 'I really need to get to sleep soon' Usagi inwardly sighed and tried to sleep, rolling herself into the warm comfort of her duvet and slowly began to drift into the oblivion that was her sleeping hours.

After what seemed mere minutes, Usagi was woken by her phone ringing loudly on her bedside table. She wondered who would dare phone this early in the morning, until she saw the beams of sunlight which were entering her bedroom through cracks in her curtains.

"Hello?" she grumbled not looking at the caller ID.

"Not a morning person Ms. Tsukino?" The man on the other end said bemusedly. There was no mistaking that voice, it was Mamoru Chiba. 'What is he doing phoning me at this early in the morning?!' Usagi worried.

'Not until I have had at least 3 cups of strong coffee. How can I help you this morning?" she tested her business voice through the lack of coffee and evident sleep in her voice.

"Well I was hoping you could help me Ms. Tsukino, I fear I am in immediate requirement of your events planning skills which you seem to think will benefit me. I have a dinner and party I need to arrange and I don't know where to start. My old PA used to do it all and as you seem to know I am lacking this particular member of staff. How soon can I expect you?" He spieled off expectantly.

"And who says I am willing to come in because of your ineptitude or the lack of planning such functions? Even if I were to come in and help you even just for this I will need a minimum of an hour to travel plus I still need to get ready to leave." Usagi said exasperated.

"Well, I shall see you in two hours them Ms Tsukino" Mamoru said, hanging up the phone. Usagi looked dumbly at the phone after he hung up then realized that she had wasted 5 minutes silently contemplating calling him back to tell him 'no' she will not 'come crawling at his whim' but thought better of it as she really did need this job and this was a key chance to prove herself to the arrogant playboy.

In record time Usagi was showered and dressed in business gear, just applying the final touches on her makeup. A Navy blue pant suit complimented with a rose blouse was paired with matching rose pumps. Her long hair was drawn up into her regular twin balls on her head with the ends trailing down her sides reaching her thighs. She ran out of the door and caught the bus and noted that she would be at least 25 minutes earlier than planned. 30 minutes into her hour long journey her phone once again sprang to life.

"Hello" Usagi answered, sipping on her 2nd coffee of the morning.

"Ms. Tsukino, please when you arrive please come straight up to my office on the top floor, knock before you enter and make sure you are prepared for a busy schedule." Was his curt reply.

"Can I assume this means I have the job?" Usagi asked, raising her eyebrow forgetting he couldn't actually see her.

"No Ms Tsukino you can assume you have a trial period and if this is successful we will consider you for the position. See you soon." Again the arrogant jerk (yes more names were being added) hung up on her again!

Usagi fumed with anger for the remainder of her journey. If she were running on time and not early as she was, she wouldn't have even turned up! How dare that man be so arrogant, stupid arrogant jerk that he is? The anger must have been emanating from her as no one dared to go near her on the bus.

Upon her arrival into the building she walked directly to the elevator, noticing that the rude receptionist which was there on the day of her interview once again narrowed his eyes at her as she pressed the button to call the lift. The stare seemed to bore right into her back. She didn't know what his problem was but it sure was disturbing her. The lift came quickly and Usagi pressed the top floor button, floor 15. She rode the lift all the way up; occasionally people would get on and off moving to different floors until she reached the top. He wasn't kidding when he said that only he was on this floor. There was one huge closed off office at the very back of the floor but before then there were various open offices surrounding the walls for the various different needs such as one for his secretary 'my office soon... I hope' Usagi thought. Another room available was for entertaining guests, a third with its own personal coffee bar. She walked straight up to the closed off office and heavily knocked on the mahogany door, waited a few seconds then entered the room. She smiled at Mamoru tightly but tried to keep it professional.

"Is 20 minutes early good for you?" Usagi asked mockingly. Mamoru raised an eyebrow and smirked back at her.

"Perfect Ms. Tsukino. Here is the folder and function which required to be arrange along with a full guest list on who is required to attend, those who do and don't get along so that they can be seated accordingly. Usagi looked at the heavy folder with a raised brow took it from Mamoru and sat down in front of his desk.

"Okay then, this seems simple enough, Have you any thought on the theme you want? Any dietary requirements? Colour scheme? Dates? Times? Venues? -" Usagi began looking over the folder.

"Well I see you are in your element, I will leave everything in your capable hands, however this will need to be arranged for 3 weeks on Friday, enough time?" Mamoru asked "You may use any free room on this floor, coffee is available if necessary. Please try not to disturb me as I have a lot of work to finish" and he signalled to the door for her to leave. Usagi stood up and left without another word, tripping over her own feet as she was so immersed in the folder she was now reading over.

"Careful meatball head" Mamoru said, trying desperately to his a bite of laugher threatening to escape his lips.

"Excuse me, what? What did you just say? No, what did you just CALL ME?!" Usagi said, her tone becoming more irritable and her volume rising.

"Meatball head. At least that is what I assume you were going for with you current up do? Are you always this clumsy?" Mamoru retorted casually.

"The name is Usagi" She growled out "And no it wasn't it was some semblance from my childhood and very simple to do and ensure it out of my way! So what if I occasionally stumble, everyone does. Now if you want this party organised I have to get started being as you have left it so last minute. Getting a venue and a decent caterer with be a nightmare let alone the invitations and dietary requirements. I swear you better be more organised for future events, they must be planned months in advance" Usagi uttered dangerously to Mamoru and walked out, slamming the door and talking her place at the secretary's desk. Luckily the computer did not appear require a password and she went straight to the internet to sort her main problem: the venue.

Hours passed and Usagi utilized the facilities that she required and were available to her. The coffee was flowing with its rich and bitter scent filling the office she was seated in, the phone plastered to her ear as she typed on the computer. She had managed to snag the premiere conference room at the Tokyo Premier hotel. The catering will be performed by them and are on standby for her to phone them back with menu details from what they had emailed her. She was now currently phoning, apologizing and arranging developments for the guest list. She was sifting through notes of each of the clients and making her own little notes next to the business relations and what they liked to eat, what they liked to talk about and more information on their business partners. This much information was going to benefit Mamoru in the long run. After finishing phone calls to all of the clientele, she phoned back to the hotel informing them that she will be emailing across a seating plan to be followed to the letter which will also contain what each place will be receiving for their meal. Usagi had decided upon a formal business event due to it being filled with many potential business partners. Many would be bringing a guest, be it their wife or their latest affair, this refreshments and drinks will be required and thus a temporary bar was needed to be set up, all of course charged to the Mamoru's company it was his dinner he was hosting. There was still much to do however, it was NOT all in a day's work, this was a massive event to arrange and she would need to personally go to the hotel and speak with the manager and the cook. It would be an early and long day tomorrow she mused.

"I'm surprised, you're still here meatball head?" Mamoru's amused voice floated into the office.

"Yes I am, and will be tomorrow for a short time to talk to you then, which I have conveniently scheduled at 9am being as your calendar was already on this computer. Then I will be heading to the venue and help there for finalizing everything." Usagi sighed, feeling the weight of her days long and hurried work already. The coffee clearly was not enough.

"Really? So dedicated, I do appreciate this though it is some time away." Mamoru replied surprisingly gently. "See you tomorrow morning then, and don't stay too late please? Last thing I want is to come in tomorrow and see you drooling over everything." He laughed and headed to the lift, leaving Usagi stunned. She laughed it off, shook her head and began to finish up her work. She headed home for the night not looking forward to the hour bus journey.

Usagi entered her small flat and noticed Mina was sitting on the sofa with a bag of crisps next to her watching a movie. She looked over her shoulder at Usagi with a raised brow.

"And where have you been all day?" Mina asked swallowing her mouthful.

"Apparently a trial period at Silver Crystal, been worked to the bone all day trying to arrange a business dinner in 3 weeks. It has been hectic. Stupid arrogant prick leaving it so late." Usagi explained to a now amused Mina.

"So you may have the job then? And 3 weeks? Any decent business many let alone a CEO knows to do these months in advance. How much was there to do?" Mina asked

"Well this morning everything had to be done; now I just need to meet at the hotel tomorrow with both the manager and the caterer to discuss final preparations. All the guests have been informed and apologized to for the late notice and they have all agreed to attend. I think another long day and I will have it finished." Usagi smiled tiredly and walked to the kitchen. "I'm making proper food, want any?" She called to Mina.

"Nope I got crisps." Mina called back with a full mouth.

"They will make you fat in you live off of them" Usagi called back smiling and set about making some bolognaise.

The next day was as long and had as the previous one. Usagi's meeting with Mamoru went smoothly, but that's all that went smoothly. The manager of the hotel, although pleasant on the phone seemed downright rude in person. Even if she did have the credit card of the company in her pocket, he seemed to realize that re-arranging everything so late would cause more hassle than putting up with his prissy mood. The caterer was not much better, he was furious that there were 3 of each course to set out even though there were only about 10 people per meal. He was apparently insulted that he was even asked. It wasn't until Usagi pointed out that dietary requirements must be noted that he seemed to quiet down and realized that she actually knew what she was talking about. By the time she returned to Silver Crystal, she wanted nothing more than to curl up around a large cup of coffee and cry in a corner.

"You back sooner than expected" A masculine voice floated to Usagi's ears.

"Yes and please don't antagonized me, not until I have had coffee. LOTS of coffee. I swear if you pull this on me again and I will not help you and it will be on you. I hope I get the job after this too, a lot of trouble went into this" Usagi yawned, brushing past the suited man and went to get herself a large cup of coffee and gulp it down.

"Really? How much trouble exactly? And yes, I have to agree you do deserve the job, so I will inform Makoto and she will arrange everything for you" Mamoru said, a frown gracing his features.

"Really? Thank goodness, I'm glad that my hard work paid off." Usagi said, setting her coffee cup down, an angelic smile gracing her features as she rushed, unthinkingly, to hug Mamoru. "Sorry, that was inappropriate." She mumbled. Mamoru was stunned; she was so beautiful when she smiled so genuinely, and she was so small and warm to hug. 'I want to aga-' Mamoru cut that thought off before it finished, he had to be professional.

"Don't worry about it; be here tomorrow at 10am. You deserve at least a small long lie." Mamoru smiled and returned to his office. Usagi returned to her coffee that she had abandoned in her glee with a small frown, 'long lie my ass' she thought 'not with an hour bus journey just to get here'.

Upon returning back to her apartment she told Mina all about her events of the day. They called in takeaway and opened a bottle of wine as a celebration. They would celebrate properly tomorrow night. It was Friday the next day and they always hit it town, now it was a cause for celebration so they would be hitting it up hard and fast. Now that she was full of food and the wine had made her tipsy, she was absolutely shattered and wandered to her bed. Her night was a dreamless one and she would not wonder what would be in store for her the next day.

* * *

So here it is finally! Next chapter the club with Usagi and Mina hitting it up with a few mystery guests (I wonder who will guess who it is?") Well I will try to get the next chapter out next week, but again if RL gets in the way it will be delayed. Thought who read "Same Argument, Different Ending" Please watch out for the next chapter, it is in the process of being written =]#

Peace

ACL out~


	3. Celebrating With A Night On The Town

And I return to you once more with a new chapter of Office Blossomings! First a few responses to all the reviews that I have received:

Moonprincess998: Thanks very much! You will see soon how they get together =]

LoveInTheBattleField: Thanks so much! I promise I will keep it coming, right till the end of this fic =D Thanks for your continued support!

Silver Star: I hope you have read the last chapter! More will definitely be coming everyone's way

Smiling Snape: Your review by far gave me the biggest smile so far! Thanks to your correct review I have been using the Dub names which I have now switched out for Usagi and Mamoru. Please forgive my oversight! Also yes that is a picture of me; hair is different now (all red) but still me, so thank you very much!

I am slightly disappointed by the lack of reviews I have received, as you may know reviews are love! So when you add an alert and/or favourite my story can you add a little review too? Please and Thank you?

Enough talking! On to the story!

* * *

Usagi was preparing herself for the night out with Mina. It was going to be one hell of a night! Plenty of partying and drinking and no intension of having to move from bed the next day so she could slowly recover from her hangover. She was currently flopped on her bed groaning aloud as for the past hour she had been destroying her closet to find a mind blowing, drinks gathering killer outfit! Mina was having the same problem as her flatmate however and struck up a brilliant plan.

"U-sa-gi? Any luck?" She called into Usagi's room, already knowing the answer from her loud and frustrated groan.

"No! You?" Usagi asked in desperation.

"No... _but_** I **have a little plan! Come here a mnute?" Mina asked as Usagi pushed herself off the bed and moved to Mina's room. Upon her entering, Mina left her room. Usagi looked at her quizzically and followed her.

"Wha-?" Usagi asked but was cut off.

"Pick me an outfit and I'll pick yours. No matter what we pick we **have **to wear it!" Mina grinned mischievously. "What do ya think?"

"Hmm okay... But... Nothing too revealing?" Usagi asked holding out her pinkie to her blonde friend. Mina interlocked her pinkie with Usagi's.

"Promise" She smiled and walked into Usagi's room without another word. Usagi walked into Mina's room and began the hunt through the scattered clubbing clothes. Half an hour later she had picked a flame orange halter dress which stopped mid thigh and showed off her friends endless legs, paired with yellow stiletto heels which criss-crossed up the calves and stopped at the knee. Some yellow bracelets set off the outfit perfectly. In the nest room Mina had picked out a black tube bondage dress which would hug Usagi's figure perfectly without giving anything away. A pair of silver sandal stilettos that twinkled under the lights and silver bracelets for her upper arms and her ankle set the outfit.

"Finished?" Mina called gleefully, happy with her choice for her roommate.

"Finished" Usagi called happily. They met in the hallway and went to the respective rooms and hurriedly changed into their chosen outfit. A further half an hour later and the girls met in the living room of their apartment in their respective outfits. Both of them looked to die for, Usagi had let her hair down and brushed it to perfect shine, on the other hand mina had styled her hair into a single ponytail up do with her bangs and wisps of hair trailing down her face and neck tantalisingly. They both gave each other an appreciative once over before giggling and leaving together for a cab into the city to hit the town.

0o0o0o0o0o0

They arrived in style, gracefully exiting the cab and headed straight to the front of the line to the bouncer, to which Mina spoke up.

"Hey Hank! How ar you honey? Long time no see!" She exclaimed

"Not bad Mina, certainly been a while found a new joint per chance?" The huge bouncer asked Mina "And Usagi, it has been just as long what keeps you two away from my love?"

"Oh Hank we are sorry! Busy with work, we haven't betrayed you!" Mina pouted to the man

"I have just got a new job in fact, so we are celebrating. Can we rely on you to keep us little girls safe?" Serena added, hugging her best friend from behind. Hank smiled at the two ladies, he had a soft spot for them and nodded. He gathered them into a hug then let them into the club.

"Hey we have been here for hours!" One guy shouted from the line

"Pipe down, they are VIP's. They on the list, your asses aren't so shut up or go elsewhere." Hank hollered up the line. Protests grew silent and nobody complained after that.

Usagi and Mina made their way into the club, making a beeline for the bar.

"The usual pitcher of WooWoo between us?" Usagi asked Mina, but had to shout over the music. Mina nodded in reply. Usagi got the alcoholic pitcher and two glasses and hunted out her friend who had gotten a table for the two of them. She made her way over and poured them a large drink.

"So my dear," Mina mockingly started, "What is the agenda tonight?"

"Well my love," Serena replied equally mocking "I believe it is drink the pitcher, dance then get utterly shitfaced." Serena winked at her friend "Is that good for you?"

"Perfect!" Mina replied.

It wasn't long before the two were ripping it up on the dance floor, many men trying to dance with them but only staying for a few dances before they were unable to keep up with the girls' seemingly unlimited stamina.

"Makoto?!" Usagi suddenly exclaimed when she saw the HR representative crossing the floor to the bar. Makoto stopped in her tracked and spotted not only Usagi but Mini too! She hurried over to them. She wore a black green skirt which stopped just above her knees and a white see through blouse which matched her white ankle boots. Her hair was no longer constrained in its usual ponytail, but left free and wiled around her shoulders.

"Usagi! And Mina!" She called and gave the girls both hugs. Usagi's suspicions were confirmed but she didn't care, she was buzzed off the dancing and the alcohol.

"Dance with us!" Mina said grabbing her hand. Makoto backed away and shook her head slightly.

"Bar! Come with!" She said pulling on the two girls who willingly complied. At the bar all three of the girls had various drinks bought for them and they followed Makoto to a table that she had had reserved. It was out of the way a little and it was quieter so they could talk better. The table was empty when they reached it and they all sat down with 2 or 3 drinks in front of them.

When the girls had eventually made their way through their respective drinks, Usagi offered to get the next round at her insistence and stood to leave the VIP area in which the table was situated. As she neared the entrance to the dance floor, the heavy smell of smoke filled her nostrils and grew stronger the closer be came to the dance floor. A tall man with wide shoulders and an impeccable suit bumped into her and immediately she began to apologise.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" She began, not even looking into the man's face.

"That is quite alright" The man smirked, that instantly told her who this person was. Her head shot up to confirm. Yup, it was Mamoru Chiba alright. That man never seemed to look bad with his expensive suits which he seemed to constantly wear. Both of their eyes widened when they realised who they had bumped into. Usagi's eyes widened because it was her future boss and she was far from a sober state. Mamoru because he had never actually realised what a beautiful woman she actually was with her long hair falling like a Rei of sunshine glimmering in the dark and her tight bondage tube dress done her figure wonders. He shook his head to stop his trail of thoughts, he had had far too much to drink and she seemed to invite him in with her revealing dress.

"I didn't expect to see you here of all places. Frequent it much?" Mamoru asked, brushing off their seemingly heated (on his end) encounter.

"Recencently I have been able to come out much, but now I have a reason to celebrate thanks to you" Usag smiled "Speaking of which I am going to the bar for a round, want anything?" She asked inncocently.

"I shall accompany you, you are right about a celebration." Mamoru smiled back to the woman, placed his hand on her lower back and followed her to the bar. 'I was right about the smoking' Usagi thought to herself which a slight giggle. Mamoru at the bar allowed Usagi to order her round but tagged on a bottle of expensive wine, she frowned at him.

"I do hope you pay for the bottle yourself" she said jokingly.

"Of course, and the round too" he replied handing the money over to the bartender. "Come on, I assume your friends and my colleagues are waiting for us." And began to make his was back to the VIP area with the weighted tRei containing all of the drinks and glasses in one hand and the bottle of wine in the other.

"Wait let me take something! Please." Usagi said, feeling bad for letting her future boss carry all of the drinks. He smiled and shook his head.

"Please, I have seen how clumsy you are, I don't want to drink something getting broken." He ginned, raising his voice over the music and continued on his way, Usagi following him. They got back to the table and Usagi noticed two more had joined the table since she had left.

"Usagi you are back!" Makoto called, "This is Rae" She said signalling the woman with long black hair that shone purple under the lights, she wore a one shouldered red dress which barely covered her ass "And this is Ami" she said signalling to a blue haired woman who seemed timid and wore a conservative high collared aqua dress which skimmed her figure and came to rest at her knees.

"Hi" Usagi beamed "Sorry if I had known more were coming I would have bought more drinks!" She laughed, everyone joining in.

"Rae is our marketing manager and Ami heads up our sales. Thought you ought to meet them before you joined us!" Makoto said then turned to the two woman "This is Usagi, she will be Mamoru's PA. She is amazing, she has manages to pull his ass from a tight spot" She giggled before continuing "She is the one that got the dinner arranged at the hotel three weeks before it was due to happen! She exclaimed, the two women gasped and congratulated Usagi.

"Then to Usa-chan!" Mina called, clearly showing the effects of alcohol in her system.

"To Usa-chan" The others all called, even Mamoru. The women then all fell into stitches for the nickname Mina had given Usagi.

The night continued on and on, with more drinks being provided all at Mamoru's expense. Usagi decided she could get used to this, and was glad she had made some new friends at her new company and realised that her, Mako-chan, Rei-Chan, Ami-Chan and Mini-chan would all get along perfectly! At this point she realised she had had FAR too many drinks and it was time to call it a night... It was ALWAYS time to head home when she broke out the 'chans'. Her and Mina bade the rest goodnight as they headed outside for a taxi, holding each other and giggling all the way.

"Haaaaaank!" Usagi called

"We neeeeed a taxi" Mina added. Hand turned to look at the intoxicated women and hailed a taxi for them, it was definitely time for them to leave. At least they were sensible enough not to try and walk home nor go with someone else. He smiled as they bundled themselves into the taxi and headed off to their apartment.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Usagi awoke the next morning with no recollection of how she got home, or what time she did, or how she was now passed out in bed completely naked. She groaned and sat up, holding her pounding head, 'this is going to be one hell of a hangover' she thought to herself and gathered her strength to crawl to the kitchen for a bottle of water noting there wasn't one already next to her. Reaching the kitchen took about 10 minutes due to her sluggish movements, the finding of clothes and the aching of her feet from the torment her dancing in heels had caused. She yanked open the fridge none too gently and grabbed a cool water, holding it against her neck. The cold from the bottle on her neck reduced thee throb in the forefront of her head. She opened the bottle and gulped half of it down and returned to her room, listening carefully for signs of life from Mina and thought to leave her a bottle of water. As Usagi entered her flatmates room she was shocked to notice that the room was untouched from leaving it the day before and Mina was nowhere to be found. Usagi frowned and left to her own room to be greeted with the wide shoulders of a man.

"Hold up what?!" she half exclaimed and half whispered hoping not to disturb the unknown slumbering man. 'Shit, shit shit shit!' Usagi thought. The man groaned in his sleep and rolled over and Usagi got a full view of his very naked toned chest, his hair hid his eyes but he had soft lips and a sculpted face. "SHIT! That... can't be... Mamoru?!' Usagi silently pleased to herself. The second bottle of waterin herhand dropping to the floor making a loud thump.

"Shhhh, too early. More sleep" The man muttered through his sleep fogged haze. "Shit... it IS Mamoru." Usagi whispered, panicking silently. His eyes fluttered open as Usagi bent down to recover thebottle of wateron the floor, shelooked up to Mamoru's eyes boring into her, raking down her body. She was thankful she had put on a baggy sleep shirt and shorts.

"Hi..." She squeaked and held out the bottle of water for him.

"Morning..." He muttered grabbing the water. Usagigiggled noting his disgruntled demenor in the early morning. Frowning he turned to Usagi, his eyebrows rising when he saw her sitting on the floor, her legs tucked under her gleefully laughing. "And what, Usa, is so damn funny this early in the morning?" he growled out, but enjoying the sweetsoundof her laugh. It didn't seem to hurt his head as much as he thought it would.

"Oh nothing, you really. You mocked me for being grump in the morning but you really take it to a whole new level. Coffee?" She said, eyes shining with tears, her cheeks flushed from laughing so much. Mamoru nodded and folled the woman out of the room with his eyes then shuffled to follow her once he was decent.

Meanwhile Usagi was in the kitchen silently panicking as she hadn't even breached the subject of why he was in her appartment, in her bed and from what she could tell naked! She switched on the coffee machine and waited for it to be ready, the red light switched off and she set two cups under and pressed the pour button, both cups filledwith a doubleshot of coffee. She too her own and added a single sugar and sat nursing it trying to remember the remainder of her night. Since leaving the club everything was a blank, she could remember calling out to Hank, but not much after then. She looked up to see Mamoru entering the kitchen, with his suit trousers creased and hurridly pulled on and his shirt hanging wide open showing his toned chest and abs. Usagi pointed to the coffee which was cooling on the counter beside the sugar and cream. He madeup his coffee like hers and sat across from her. They sat in an awkward silence as they nursed the searingly hot drink.

"You wouldn't be able to tell me about last night would you?" Usagi asked sheepishly, quickly hiding behind her cupof coffee. Mamoru lowered his to look quizzically at the woman.

"Umm, I think so..." He muttered into his mug. "What do you want to know?"

"Well I rememberleaving, asking Hank for a taxi... then nothing" Usagi said, staring into the bottom of her mug, swirling the dark liquid.

"I'm not too sure when happened after that, but we soon left after you did. I bumped into you infrontof this building, you seemed surprised I was venturing the far out of town and didn't believe me that I stayed not far from here. I don't know what happened to your friend Mina, she wasn't there when we met. You invited me up for another drink."Mamoru said, delving into the depths of his concentratrion to pull the rest of the story to the surface. Usagi pursed her lips, nodding slightly. She didn't seem as surprised as he expected her to be.

"Mina may have to to her frind with benefits, you know how alcohol can makepeople. Did we have drinks?" Usagi asked, her brow furrowing, unable to pull her memories out from the night before.

"Possibly, and we did. You pulled a bottle of wine from your fridge, but it seems to have been forgotten." Mamoru replied, and nodded to the wine next to the microwave on the other end of the kitchen. Usagi once again nodded.

"Why was it forgotten? Please be blunt. I was a clutz wasn't I? Or did I fall asleep?" Usagi said, eliciting a groan from Mamoru when the memories from the night before hit him.

"No, no nothing like that." He started, a light blush dusting over his cheeks losing his business facade. "You were anything but tired; in fact you said it yourself. You know how people get when they have had alcohol." Mamoru said in all seriousness, looking straight into his eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no ,no, NO!" Usagi said. "We did NOT have sex!" she exclaimed trying to wrack her brains for the memories which confirmed that it didn't happen.

"It was your idea in fact." Mamoru grinned "As a celebration for your new job." He said as he stood up from the chair and put his used cup into the sink. "I'll take my leave now, see you Monday 'Usa-chan'" He laughed and gathered the last of his clothes and left the apartment. Usagi groaned and slumped into her hair. She HAD to remember what happened when she got home!

* * *

So I will leave this here ;)

Once again this is late -_- very sorry! I have been mega busy this week with studying for exams in just over a month, plus job hunting! Please bare with me guys!

Please review

ACL out~


	4. First Day On The Job

Office Blossomings

Welcome back to me! Exams are finished, no more classes only job hunting will keep me from typing my story for you lovely readers. I am very sorry for not keeping to my schedule, the stress of these exams really got to me and I ended up with extreme writers block even with plans for the stories =[ But to add to the bad news (I am very sorry about this guys) I have gotten myself a job and now work 40-50 hours per week so between being exhausted and working I haven't been able to write much. But enough from me and on with the story!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Monday morning rolled around far too quickly for Usagi's tastes. When her alarm annoyingly yet blissfully roused her from her dream which had flickers of her night with one Mamoru Chiba, she groaned realizing it was 6am and she needed to get ready for a long day at work with the man plaguing her dreams turning them erotic. She switched on the coffee maker and threw herself into the shower, hoping either or both would wake her up. After her almost too cold shower, she poured herself a coffee carefully nursing it as she browsed her wardrobe for suitable attire. Her instinct to cover up and deny anything occurred between the new boss and PA was tempting, but she decided against it as Usagi felt that would mean Mamoru had won. So she chose an ivory pencil suit with a black low cut blouse that showed enough cleavage to tease. When she was happy with her outfit she poured her second cup of coffee. Energy and life seemed to pour into her veins with every sip of the black liquid. She glanced at the clock and noted it was 6:30am already and she needed to catch the bus in just over half an hour. She let her hair fall from the towel it was twirled up in and rubbed it thoroughly until it was only just wet and manageable to style. She put her hair into a simple ponytail, ensuring her bangs fell in front of her forehead and allowed it to dry into natural waves down her back; her make-up was matching her suit with ivory and black tones. Black eyeliner with a smoky look on her lids but highlighted with ivory and made her eyes pop. It was simple and easy to do, but it rendered the need to add blush unnecessary and added a nude lipstick and clear gloss to complete the look. She put on her suit and black court shoes ready to go. Her bag had everything she needed for her first official day at the office and she left for the bus, remembering to grab her travel mug full of coffee for the journey knowing that she would need it.

On the bus, it was more crowded than usual so she had to stand, lucky she even managed to get on the bus. Not that it would have mattered if she had missed this bus, she would be there half an hour early as it was. Her phone began to vibrate in her bag, struggling to move as it was on the crowded bus she wrestled to remove it, answer it and place it to her ear.

"Not such a great time boss" Usagi gritted out as the driver was a little too heavy on the breaks and she now had no hands to hold on and relied on her sense of balance (or there lack of).

"I was wondering where you were, thought you got in early?" The smug voice of Mamoru floated from the device.

"I do hence I am on an over crowed bus, trying to enjoy my morning coffee and reach the office. Not all of us are lucky enough to own their own car let alone five." Usagi said down the phone, glaring at nothing in particular.

"I'm guessing you haven't had your - what was it? Three cups of - coffee this morning? And if travel is that much of a problem, as you seem to have discovered, I can bring you in to the office if you would rather." Mamoru's voice deepened at his last comment sending a shiver down Usagi's spine.

"I'm on the third now, but it's difficult to drink, speak to my boss civilly and retain balance. I had to give one up and it wasn't the balance or the speaking... Sir." Usagi said, noting the extra room she was now receiving on the bus. "And as for the ride? I would rather a company car; I'm sure employee employer relationships that close are frowned upon?" She added tightly, her brain leaping to an image of him very naked towering above her own very naked body. She shivered and shook the image from her head.

"Well that is a point but you didn't seem to mind that on Friday night, or was it Saturday morning? Before, that is, you chased me out of your apartment. Quite regrettable." Mamoru countered. Usagi scowled at him. She wanted to forget the whole experience happened.

"Well you will be pleased to note that I will be in the office within 10 minutes, and please don't call me before I am in the office I would love to finish my coffee in peace." Usagi smiled, "Good by sir and see you in the office." With that she hung up her phone and went back to nursing her coffee, noting it was rapidly cooling.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Usagi entered the office building and ran into Raye. The leggy raven haired woman looked every part the head of the marketing department in her scarlet pencil suit and black shirt. One minute Usagi was walking towards the elevator and the next papers were floating around her and he was lying flat on her back blinking up into the pale ceiling.

"What the hell?!" Raye fumed, glaring at the body on the floor "You know how long it took me to get all of that in order?! I swear I will have your head on a pike." As the papers settled, Usagi got a clearer view of Raye and swore that the woman was about to burst into flame. As soon as Raye realized that it was Usagi on the floor, her expression softened and leaned down to help the blonde to her feet.

"I am soo sorry Raye!" Usagi said, scrambling to pick up all the papers, "I promise that as soon as I have dropped off all my things upstairs I will help organise this for you!" She pleaded, gathering the papers into a messy bundle in her arms. Raye smiled at the blonde, who looked uncomfortably close to tears.

"Thanks, that sounds great; I'll be in conference room 3. Meet me there and we can organise this ok?" Raye asked making sure her voice was gentle. She didn't want to scare away the poor girl on her first day. Usagi's face relaxed in relief then lit up in determination.

"Great, I'll tell Mr. Chiba too, sure he will be fine with it. Not as if I'm 45 minutes early of anything." Usagi grinned and stepped into the waiting elevator and rode it up to her office. She set down her things, and as she was about to leave to meet Raye, her way was blocked by an all too familiar body.

"Mamoru?" Usagi asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"You finally arrive then about run back out again? Where are you going now? You are my PA right?" He drawled. Usagi ground her teeth together, stopping the many retorts from slipping out.

"I am going to meet Raye, I offered my help being as I am early and I don't have anything till the 9:30 meeting in... conference 3..." Usagi let what she just said sink in. "I gotta go!" And with that dashed past Mamoru, who was slightly stunned, and into the corridor for the elevator. By the time Mamoru caught up with her the doors were sliding shut and he cause a glimpse of Usagi slapping her forehead.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Down at conference 3 Raye was already spreading ou the various sheets of paper which were now completely jumbled in an attempt to being reorganizing them. After 10 minutes had passed and Raye had began suspecting it wasn't possible, Usagi burst into the door.

"Okay we need to get this done by 9:30 or Mamoru will have my ass. First we need to separate into piles per category..." Usagi trailed off looking at the dozens of pieces of paper scattered into piles across the long table. "Okay that's done then, well that is gonna make this easier; do you have a list of the different sets of paper work?" Usagi asked, looking hopeful at Raye. Raye pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Usagi, and they got to work. By 9:27 they had it all organised and setup in the conference room. Usagi looked at the time and shrieked.

"I need to get the clients, and then grab Mamoru. Hope you can hold on till then?" Usagi asked Raye, half way out of the door.

"Sure, go and I'll handle it here. Thanks..." Raye said as the blonde disappeared down the hallway. Raye sighed as she returned into the room, her gaze sliding over the now neatly stacked papers at each seat for each person attending the meeting. Dashing down the corridor, Usagi forwent the lift and dashed down the stairs down to the lobby, no doubt where she would find her waiting clients. Stopping short of the door, she straightened out her suit and calmed her breathing before moving to seek out the group she was meeting. At 9.32am she spotted the group, an older gentleman shaking his head.

"Good morning gentlemen, and lady," Usagi said, approaching the group "I apologize for the slight delays this morning. There was a slight problem which had to be resolved, we understand ther is nothing more important than this meeting hence it has been resolved as quickly as it has. I wish to say it was efficient, but that would not be the truth." Usagi beamed at the group, some nodding in understanding. "If you would kindly follow me we will make our way up to the conference room to get this meeting started." They all gathered in the elevator and rode up towards the conference room. Once arriving, Raye was seated at the side of the table, looking worried. Usagi shot her a huge smile, allowing Raye to relax a little. "Please meet Raye, our Chief Marketing Officer. I will leave you to get acquainted and I shall fetch Mr. Chiba." Usagi said, backing out of the room hastily, noting it was now after 9:30am. This time she did take the elevator up to her and Mamoru's office. Hurrying onto her floor, forgoing knocking on his door she opened it and spoke without noting fully what was happening.

"You are late for your 9:30, please-….." Usagi halted speaking when she registered the scene before her. Mina was standing in her boss's office, looking rather uncomfortable. The terrified look Mina shot Usagi stopped her from speaking to her to query what was going on. "I am sorry, I didn't realize you had a last minute appointment, it was not added to your calendar. Please make your way down to conference room 3 as soon as you can. I'm sure Raye and I can stall them until you arrive." Usagi bit out and stormed from the office and back to the elevator. She couldn't figure out why Mina, her best friend, roommate and ex-workmate was in her workplace. Then it dawned on her, there were worried in her previous work of spies passing along information to rival companies. She would need to talk to Mina when she saw her that night. Now however she had a meeting to stall. As the elevator arrived, Mamoru caught up with Usagi to catch the life with her to the meeting. He gave her a bright toothy smile and stepped in. Usagi shook her head and entered with him.

"So where is the person you were meeting with? Isn't she leaving?" Usagi asked, looking at Mamoru with a sidelong glance.

"I will meet her after this meeting; she is your friend and I realize this. You however are cutting this close with the meeting." He pinned her to the wall of the elevator between his strong arms, his face inches from her own. "I hired you because you prove you were competent." He frowned looking at the blonde in between his arms, fear flickering through her eyes with under notes of something warmer, much warmer. Her eyes never left his, the fear slowly fading, the warmer emotion rising. He recognized it as a mixture of lust burning through her and recognition that this was a familiar position between the two. Without a second thought, Mamoru ducked his head and caught the lips of his PA. She stood stunned, and then melted into his arms. The elevator binged and she jerked back from him in horror, ducked under her arms and hurried along the corridor to the conference room the meeting was talking place.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Oh my god I am SOOOO sorry! I can't apologize enough to you guys. I will try my best to get the chapters out, I hate when life gets in the way. Thank you so much for sticking with me and I will try to get a new chapter out ASAP, same goes for my other story Same Argument, Different Ending.

Peace Out~

ACL


	5. One Disaster After Another

Hello my lovelies! I know I know I need to apologize my ass off! For the past couple of months I haven't been able to write anything worth publishing. I hope you can understand my troubles, and I hope I can make it up with this new chapter!

* * *

Usagi knew that at the end of this meeting she had to high tail it out of there before Mamoru could pull her in to his trap. Usually boring meetings like these drone on and on, but this one seemed to fly by and Usagi's thoughts kept drifting back to the elevator and the hot kiss the pair had shared. Her mind also drifted to their one night stand and how she had been able to slowly piece the night together and their following actions which lead to the encounter. It really couldn't be blamed on anyone, and maybe she was a little too harsh the next morning, but who wouldn't be if their new boss was in their apartment! She heaved a quiet sigh as she took down more notes of the meeting. Just because her mind was on her personal life didn't mean she could scrimp on her job. She needed this!

"So there you have it ladies and gentlemen, and I am sure you will agree that this would be an enjoyable and profitable venture for both of our companies." Raye beamed around the room, this had been her baby and a huge project that would make or break her as the Marketing head. Everyone around the table seemed to nod at each other murmuring about the presentation. Raye stood next to Mamoru, who had taken his seat at the head of the table, and on the other side to Usagi. Raye stole a glance at the blonde who smiled brightly back, showing that she thought it went well.

"Well Ms. Hino, I think you are right. How about we talk contracts? Let's get this venture underway." Raye visibly relaxed and Mamoru finally cracked a grin, after looking somewhat stony throughout the whole meeting since their encounter in the elevator.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

An hour and a half later found Usagi slumped at her desk, notes of the meeting waiting to be typed up and stored for future reference and a large mug of coffee sitting to her right. As soon as Usagi and Mamoru returned to their floor, not a word had passes between the two. Mamoru went straight to his 'meeting' with Mina, which was suspicious in its self, but Usagi couldn't help but feel like she should talk to her boss and explain herself. She sighed inwardly, glancing out of her open door in case she spied Mina leaving. Returning to typing up the notes kept her mind occupied enough to not notice the time passing, but her eyes would occasionally flicker up to the door when she thought she heard a door opening.

By the time the notes were finished being transcribed and filed, Usagi was leaning at the coffee station in the lounge area nursing her umpteenth cup, when Mamoru's door finally opened and Mina walked out. Before Usagi had a minute to call her over to chat, Mamoru have called her into his office.

"Anything I can do? Get you a coffee?" Usagi asked uncertainly as she closed the door behind her, wary of turning her back on Mamoru, his anger seemingly rolling off him in waves.

"Nothing thanks..." The silence stretching between then, Usagi tentatively took a seat across for Mamoru aware his gaze was following her every movement.

"Okay then... What can I do for you today that you have called me into your office?" Usagi asked, trying to keep the tone light.

"I've been thinking... maybe you are right about the company car, it would benefit if you had one." Mamoru stated simply, Usagi's jaw dropped at his statement. His anger seemed to just disappear, Usagi hoped that meant it wasn't direct towards her, but it was still shocking nonetheless. Then her brain caught up...

"A company car?!" She exclaimed "You really mean it? Can I pick it? When can it be arranged by?" Usagi rattled off question after question, making Mamoru chuckle gently at her.

"We can arrange it now if you wish to, unless you need to organise me for something else?" He mocked. Usagi scrunched her eye brows at Mamoru then gave him a bright smile.

"Okay! Lets sort out my new car!" she said excitedly.

"And food, being as it is mid-afternoon. Didn't think the two meetings this morning would run as long as they did. Which, I have to ask, can you ask your friend Mina not to come around this office too much? People might think she is spying." Mamoru said, a frown gracing his handsome features.

"Sure, but tell me: what was she here for exactly?" Usagi asked, genuinely curious. Mamoru just smiled at the blonde as he stood and slipped into his suit jacket. "Come along then little rabbit." He said, as she rose from her seat and he placed his hand on her lower back and escorted her out of the office. Usagi noticed his avoidance of the question, but resigned herself to ask Mina the moment she got back to their shared apartment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Two hours later, Usagi was sitting in a fancy restaurant across the table from one Mamoru Chiba. Her new company car was ordered, a 'standard' BMW M series, 'Standard my ass!' Usagi had muttered under her breath. They now sat ready for lunch after an already exhausting day and it was only not long after 3pm. She felt a tingling sensation running up and down her spine as he studied her menu trying to avoid Mamoru's gaze, which periodically flicked up from his menu to settle on Usagi only to return moments later. Much to Usagi's relief, and dawning horror, the waiter came over with drinks Mamoru had ordered for them and asked if they were ready to order. Mamoru set his menu down, obviously ready, and his gaze locked on Usagi. She determinedly did not look at Mamoru, but at the handsome waiter.

"Yes, I believe we are. Ladies first I presume?" Usagi asked raising an eyebrow, not waiting for an answer she ordered for herself. "A salmon mixed salad with a vinaigrette dressing on the side, Mamoru?" She smiled brightly, mischief brewing behind her crystal blue eyes.

"Hmm, I'll have the steak – medium, with a side of sweet potato and crisp salad." Mamoru said, his eyes not leaving Usagi's face. The waiter merely nodded and gathered the menus to leave.

"Awfully fancy place here. Do you bring all your PA's here, or just the once you have sex with?" Usagi asked innocently reaching for her glass of red wine 'Who cares if it is only 3 in the afternoon?' Usagi convinced herself. Mamoru, who had been taking a sip of wine, chocked and glared at Usagi wide eyed.

"Just the ones who actually work, the sex is just a bonus for them and me." Mamoru said, regaining his composure. Usagi giggled, thinking that Mamoru was joking, upon realising her error of thinking she stopped.

"You're not kidding?" She asked, her eyes widening fractionally. Mamoru grinned wolfishly.

"To begin with I was, but your reaction makes me consider otherwise. Surely you enjoyed our Friday night rendezvous? I personally found it amazingly exhilarating." Mamoru retorted taking another sip of his wine, Usagi slowly nodding.

"I suppose you are right, however that was a onetime thing. As amazing as it was, it will never happen again." Usagi said firmly, squaring her shoulders, it was Mamoru's turn to nod silently. A slow grin spread across his features 'Challenge accepted little rabbit' Mamoru thought to himself, determined to have the blonde again. Except this time they would be sober.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Usagi finally made it back to her apartment and found Mina curled up on their sofa in the living room with a tub of ice cream and a box of tissues.

"Please tell me you are watching PS I Love You." Usagi said passing the living room and heading straight to her own room to strip out of her suit and into sweats.

"N... Noo" Usagi heard Mina howl through a fresh waves of tears. She sighed and headed through to their kitchen adjoining the living room to make some comfort food that they both would obviously need. While making the food Usagi heaved a sigh. It had been a long day for her; the meal that she and Mamoru had shared seemed to drag on, much unlike the meeting first thing in the morning. It confirmed that she needed to be more careful around that man; it was like being watched by a predator.

"Mina, honey, come help me in the kitchen." Usagi called, her hands covered dough. Mina appeared at the centre island, her face red and blotchy.

"How can I help?" Mina sniffed, looking thoroughly pathetic; Usagi sighed and shook her head.

"Get the cheese, peppers and chorizo out the fridge, for homemade pizza a la Usagi." Usagi said gently as she began rolling out the dough into the base. Mina complied, a small smile gracing her features. It wasn't long before the large homemade pizza was in the oven and the pair had sat in the living room waiting on the timer to signal food.

"So, what's up?" Usagi asked her voice gentle.

"He cheated on me, ME!" Mina said, letting out a fresh howl with a wave of tears. Usagi winced at the sound but sighed, this was a frequent thing for Mina. Break up with her boyfriend, eat a lot of ice cream and comfort food, and then move on.

"I know honey. No excuse for a man to cheat really. Want a revenge plot?" Usagi asked, half joking, but Mina shook her head.

"No, but thanks Usa" Mina said, anything else she was going to say was cut off by the buzzer on the oven. The pair moved and got it out of the oven, sliced it up then grabbed a slice each and started to munch. They talked about Mina and her ex, Usagi said how she never really liked him much anyway (not that she had actually paid much attention when he was around). Usagi left asking what the meeting between Mina and Mamoru was about until the other blonde was in a better place mentally. Once the pizza was demolished, they started on the ice cream and the movies. They sat until the wee hours of the morning without even realising it. With a large yawn Usagi grabbed her phone and checked the time, she was shocked that it was so late.

"Oh man, I need to get to bed. The joys of having a slave driver for a boss." Usagi sighed, noting she also had a text message.

"He isn't that bad Usa, he is probably just stressed running a company on his own at such a young age." Mina replied, stifling a yawn. "Plus from what I remember of our night out he was a cool guy." Usagi noticed she didn't mention anything about that morning. She nodded and moved to her bedroom. Once in bed and snuggled in, Usagi looked at her text.

**Enjoyed dinner tonight. Should do it again. Need to meet with you early tomorrow 9am sharp.**

She should have guessed, the message was from Mamoru. She sighed, flopped back onto her pillow and let sleep claim her and left her problems till the next morning.

* * *

I know I know. I suck big time. Between being unemployed, hunting high and low for a job and loosing my plans for this story I just haven't been able to get this chapter so I was happy with it.

PLEASE can I have some feedback and let me know what you hope to possibly see? It would help me A LOT! I have the end point for this story but it is the intermediate muddle that I currently have trouble with.

Hope to post soon and hear from you sooner!

ACL out~


End file.
